


A Pet Project

by BlazingStarInInkyBlackness



Series: We're going to rule the world (eventually) [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Female Jack, animal cruelty, just one small mention by a guy whos a really nice person but doesnt want to die in a car crash, no seriously, they adopt a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingStarInInkyBlackness/pseuds/BlazingStarInInkyBlackness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In hindsight Gavin could probably chosen a better time to adopt a cat. Maybe when they weren’t in the middle of a firefight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pet Project

 

“What the fuck is that?” Geoff asked disbelievingly, staring at Gavin. Gavin tried to push his mask back up with one elbow while keeping firm hands on the little ball of fluff in his hands.

“It’s nothing Geoff.”

“Gavin is that a fucking cat?”

“Geoff look at it! It’s adorable!” Gavin uncovered the ball of fluff which then opened its eyes. It was tiny, Geoff wondered if it should even be away from its mother yet. It opened its mouth in a yawn and snuggled back into the Brit’s arms, purring softly.

“Gavin put the cat down and do your fucking job!”

Gavin sighed, walking over to the computers and deposited the kitten in his lap before typing away furiously. Geoff stood over his shoulder, trying to keep up with the information flowing too fast for comprehension. But somehow Gavin understood it, or at least Geoff hoped he did.

“You know, now the crew’s going well we could probably adopt him.” Gavin said, in a hopeful voice. Geoff sighed.

“No. We are not keeping it Gavin.”

“But Geoff-”

“Get on with your fucking work Gavin. We’re in the middle of a heist.” Gavin sighed and faced back to the computer, one hand petting the small ball of fur in his lap. Even if Geoff was being a smegpot Jack would definitely be okay with keeping the kitten.

 

“Gavin, is that a cat!?”

Gavin nodded, showing the kitten off to Jack. The woman gaped at him before turning and returning fire on the rival crew.

“Where the fuck did you get a cat from?”

“It was out in the dustbins all sad, I couldn’t very well just leave it!”

“That’s exactly what you could have done!” A bullet whizzed past her ear and she swore. “Get behind me Gavin, we need to make a break for it.”

Gavin gulped and nodded, hunkering down over the cat in his hands. The cat itself seemed perfectly relaxed, Gavin was half sure it had dozed off at some point. He was pulled out of wondering what he should call it as Jack sprinted forwards. The Brit followed and Geoff took up the rear, gunning down the stragglers who popped their head up.

“Where would we even keep it?”

“My apartment!” Jack glanced back at Gavin as if he was being an idiot.

“You barely live at your apartment anymore Gavin. So it’s going to live in Geoff’s apartment.” She reloaded her gun, not looking at Gavin. “Do you really think that’s a good place for a cat? What if Michael is testing his explosives and something goes wrong? What if it gets into Geoff’s whiskey cabinets? Or Ryan kills it for fun?”

“Ryan wouldn’t do that!” Gavin exclaimed but then paused, he still didn’t really know the guy. Three weeks after meeting the man and he hadn’t seen his face again. He didn’t know Ryan’s lifestyle. He really hoped that Ryan was the animal guy.

“How the fuck would you know that?” Jack jumped up and walked towards where the last two members of the gang were crouched, firing her gun repeatedly. Geoff leapt up as well, operating in a pincer movement which left the last two members dead at their feet.

“Come on idiots, the rest of the crew’s gonna come back soon. Ryan can’t hold them forever!” Geoff yelled as they ran off. Jack easily kept up, while continuing the conversation. Gavin struggled a lot more.

“What happens if something goes wrong and we need to lie low for a while? The cat would just be left here until we got back. That could be months! The logistics just don’t work Gavin.” Gavin sighed, she was probably right. But as he glanced down at the cat in his arms he found out that he didn’t care. He was keeping this cat one way or another.

 

“Michael look!” Gavin crowed, holding up the little kitten who was fast asleep. Michael glanced quickly behind him before turning to face the road again. Then he did a double take, staring at the kitten.

“Eyes on the road!” Geoff screamed as they narrowly missed a truck coming from the other direction.

“Is that a fucking cat Gavin?” The Brit nodded excitedly and Michael glared at him.

“I’m going to call him Freckles!”

“No Gavin, no fucking way are you getting a cat.”

“But Michael-”

“No! You’re going to bring it over to Geoff’s house constantly and then take it to our fucking safe houses!” Gavin pouted, as if he didn’t see a flaw in that plan.

“But look at her!”

“It’s a fucking ball of fur Gavin! Why should I give a shit?” Michael said angrily as he swerved to narrowly avoid a cop car. Geoff, sat next to him, was clutching the seat in terror as Michael swerved across the road.

“But it’s hungry and alone Michael!”

“Good for it!”

“Hey Gavin, do you mind having this conversation while we’re not still being shot?” Jack said angrily.

“The cat is not staying, you got that Gavin?” Geoff said firmly. Jack groaned, why couldn’t they just wait until they were out of danger first?

“But Geoff-”

“No! If I see its mangy little face around I swear to god I’ll use it as target practice!”

Gavin looked shocked, as did the other two. But it got Gavin to shut up at least. He hunched over the cat and began making little noises, scratching its belly. The kitten mewed plaintively in response.

 

 

After the car ride Gavin had been dropped off at his apartment to change into new clothes and get rid of the cat. The others headed back to Geoff’s apartment, waiting for Ryan to show up. After half an hour Gavin arrived, with a duffel bag swung over his back.

“Gavin, dump your stuff in your room.” Gavin hesitated before just putting his bag, weirdly carefully, down on the floor.

“Whatcha doing?”

“Playing a video game dipshit.” Gavin pouted at Michael’s rude response. The man was currently engrossed in his game. Jack, with her controller in hand, was sitting back leisurely and beating Michael’s ass.

“WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!” Michael screamed as Jack headshotted him. The woman just smiled smugly and went back to the game.

Geoff knew something was up about five minutes after Gavin arrived. He kept on glancing down at his bag, as if he was worried. His leg would not stop jiggling and he kept on tapping his fingers. It was annoying as shit.

“I think I’m gonna turn in early.” Gavin stood, stretching his arms above his head in a gesture which looked very exaggerated. He carefully picked up his bag as Michael turned around.

“What the hell? It’s game night!”

“But I’m tired Michael!” Jack paused the game, after killing Michael’s character again, and turned to Gavin.

“You only woke up five hours ago.” Gavin shrugged, as if he was trying to come up with some sort of excuse. Geoff stood and strode over to the Brit.

“I call bullshit.” Gavin squawked as Geoff ripped his bag away from him. He opened it and glared at Gavin. Gavin hurried forwards and pulled out the tiny kitten that was nestled inside.

“Are you fucking kidding me Gavin?” Gavin frowned.

“I couldn’t just leave her Geoff!” Geoff was about to scream, about to shout in Gavin’s face about how ridiculous he was being when he heard the door open.

 

The crew turned as Ryan walked in and placed his gun on the table. He hadn’t been in the gunfight with them as he was distracting half of the crew across town. Alone.

But he looked unscathed, the blood that was barely visible against his black jacket didn’t seem to be his own. He took in the stares of the other crew members and waved a hand. Geoff gulped, the man was creepy as dicks. Gavin smiled and waved back. Nearly dropping the cat.

Ryan paused before striding over. Michael and Jack moved backwards, giving Ryan a clear path to Gavin. Michael hand’s dropped down to his holster, where his pistol was still secured. Jack glanced backwards, wondering how long it would take to get her own weapon she had carelessly placed out of her reach. Geoff took a small step closer to Gavin, ready to defend him just in case.

Ryan surveyed them all as they defended themselves. It was subconscious, built in by how they survived for so long. But it was still pretty useless, if he wanted them dead then he wouldn’t take them on like this. He’d pick them off slowly, one by one.

Gavin looked in fear up at the assassin as he loomed over him. The skull mask was bloody creepy. The eye sockets seemed to glare into Gavin’s soul and he had no idea what the wearer was feeling at that moment.

Then Ryan reached down and Gavin flinched away. Ryan paused, allowing Gavin to recover, before grabbing the kitten by the scruff of its neck. Gavin looked on in horror, sure that the man was going to squash it in his hand.

Ryan brought the kitten up to his face and stared long and hard at it. The silence was finally broken as he spoke.

“She’s called Edgar.” With that he placed the kitten in his arms and walked over to the fridge, pulling out a bottle of milk. Gavin let out a sigh of relief that the kitten, Edgar apparently, didn’t seem to be in any immediate danger. The rest of the crew relaxed and Geoff chuckled, running a hand down his face.

“Fuck, I guess it stays. But you’re looking after it.” Gavin nodded eagerly and Geoff sighed. Who’d have guessed that the Mad King had a thing for animals?

 

FINIS

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was watching one of the Off Topics and Jack mentioned some stuff about how just working at what you do makes you better no matter what (which is something I've thought for a long time) and how you should just do as much as you can and just put it out there. So that's what I'm going to do. I have five different fics in this universe stewing away in my editing folder and I've had them since July (this story was finished on the sixth of July 2015). So now there's going to be more of this universe as I finally just get them up here.  
> Also, as part of this, please tell me if you see errors. It can just be a comment pointing out a spelling mistake, that would be great. I'm trying to improve my writing and it would be so much easier with help :)  
> See you next time!


End file.
